Sortir des Ténèbres
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. Draco a été victime d'abus sexuels. Mon OS parle de sa façon de se reconstruire et d'aimer de nouveau après cette horreur. HPDM, c'est Tom le méchant de l'histoire. TW mention de viol et d'auto-mutilation, drogues
1. Partie 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les persos et la merveilleuse saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Queen Rowling.

Bon, alors... J'avais dit que je ferais plus de texte sur les abus, oui... MAIS là, c'est pas le moment de l'abus lui-même ! C'est plutôt sur l'après, comment se reconstruire, accepter ça, etcs... Pour le moment, c'est un OS mais il y aura une suite, je veux qu'il y ait une suite. Par contre, je sais pas quand je la publierais, ça dépendra de moi et de mon environnement. Et quoi qu'il arrive dans la réalité, je terminerais ma "fanfiction" par un happy-end

J'ai écris ça un peu de manière bizarre, c'est pas vraiment un récit "linéaire", c'est des fragments de vie, de pensées. Et le récit s'étale sur environ cinq mois.

Je rappelle que le viol est un crime puni d'une peine d'emprisonnement et la première meuf qui me sort "son corps est un appel au viol gnagnagna", je lui mets une review avec un extrait d'une code pénal. J'ai envie de vous lancer des ******* quand je lis ça !

Et je viens de me rendre compte que ST est en lien avec Captain Snape (pour le monde de la nuit et la rencontre avec Harry) et Animadversion (où je reprends la thématique de l'abus)

J'écris du POV de Draco au fait. Euh, je vais un peu spoiler là, désolé, mais à la base il était en couple avec Tom et c'est Tom qui lui a fait du mal (je pouvais pas mettre la faute sur Harry, j'aime trop leur couple) et j'explique le titre tout en bas

(Dites, je suis la seule à passer mon temps à valider la charte de ffnet ? Ou alors je suis une hors-la-loi ?)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Sortir des Ténèbres**

* * *

Il devait accepter la réalité, même si le déni était plus doux. _«_ _Le_ _viol_ _est l'acte par lequel une personne est contrainte à un_ _acte sexuel_ _, par la force, surprise, menace, ruse ou plus largement, sans son consentement. »_ Il avait hurlé, pleuré, s'était frappé. Le déni était bien plus doux. En un an de relation, il pouvait compter sur ses doigts les fois où il avait été consentant.

* * *

Les premières semaines qui suivirent la rupture furent comme un rêve : libéré de l'emprise de Tom, Draco avait l'impression de revivre. Fini la jalousie maladive, le sexe forcé, la douleur dans le bas de son dos, les crises de colères. Il était libre. Puis, lentement la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Insidieusement.

* * *

D'abord, les trous de mémoire qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Sa mémoire s'effilochait, et partait en filet de sable à travers son crâne percé. Sa relation avec Tom n'était qu'un souvenir flou, ses souvenirs étaient brouillés, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer dans ce côté sombre de sa tête. Ce n'était que noir et opaque.

* * *

Et parfois, allongé dans le noir, sa mémoire lui revenait. Les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui se rappelaient à lui. Comme un raz-de-marrée qui dévaste tout sur son passage, le laissant horrifié et nauséeux. Ce Draco, celui d'il y a un an, c'était pas lui. Ce garçon fragile, sans défense, qui se laissait abuser, ce n'était pas lui.

Puis les souvenirs s'effaçaient, la vague se retiraient, laissant derrière elle une impression de malaise et de son lot de choses à reconstruire.

* * *

Depuis le début, il y avait ce garçon qui le regardait, qui lui souriait à travers la foule. Leurs regards n'arrêtaient pas de se croiser. Son ami l'avait poussé à aller lui parler.

« Pour lui dire quoi ? » grommela Draco à voix haute.

La musique était tellement forte qu'il ne s'entendait plus penser, sa conso aidant aussi largement à anesthésier ses neurones. En boîte, il était presque complètement désinhibé.

Le garçon n'était pas spécialement beau, tout juste mignon, banal. Banal ne voulant pas dire dangereux. Ne pas se fier à l'apparence, se répétait le blond. Tom était magnifique, mais son âme pourrissait de perversité.

« Salut, finit par dire Draco.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Harry.

\- Draco. »

Harry lui prit la main, l'invitant à aller danser dans la marrée humaine. Pourquoi pas ? Vu le monde, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Il suivit l'autre jeune homme.

* * *

Il avait peur. Parfois, il se mettait à paniquer sans raison, à transpirer et il s'affolait. A se dire qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne, qu'il resterait à jamais seul ou qu'il n'était condamné à vivre avec des Tom sous différents visages. Il arrêtait de respirer et le souvenir de Tom flottait dans son esprit. Terrifiant.

* * *

Les cours de self-défense l'avait attiré, il était fatigué d'avoir en permanence la trouille quand il sortait. Cependant le professeur trop viril et les prises à pratiquer sur les camarades l'avait fait fuir : il était devenu incapable de toucher quelqu'un.

* * *

Du bout du doigt, il caressa sa peau fraîchement encrée. Un serpent sortant d'un crâne. Agressif. Combatif. Plus jamais personne ne lui ferait du mal, il se le promettait. Il ne laisserait plus jamais de Tom entrer dans sa vie.

* * *

Y a des jours où il souhait que tout soit un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar. Son ex petit-ami, quelqu'un qui était sensé l'aimer, ne lui aurait jamais fait autant de mal. C'était pas possible. Comment leur histoire avait-elle pu tourner si mal : Tom était-il mauvais depuis le début, un monstre déguisé ?

* * *

D'abord, ce fut des doigts aériens sur son épaule, puis une main qui caressa son bras. Complètement flippé, Draco n'attendit pas l'étape suivante, et se retourna brusquement. Le garçon lui disait quelque chose, celui-ci lui sourit et se pencha jusqu'à son oreille, sa joue touchant celle de Draco et sa main sur son épaule.

« On s'était déjà croisé ici : je m'appelle Harry. Et si tu veux pas que je te touche, j'arrête. »

Draco resta sonné quelques secondes : son consentement importait. Il enleva la main de Harry de son épaule et l'invita à aller danser, tout en tapant du pied.

* * *

Et parfois, il passait des journées entières à y penser. A ressasser tous les souvenirs qu'il lui restait en mémoire. A se demander pourquoi quelqu'un qui était sensé l'aimer l'avait cassé.

* * *

Certains soirs, la peur venait l'étreindre, son cœur se serrait sous le coup de l'angoisse et les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Il n'avait que vingt ans, il se sentait déjà las et désabusé. Combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il pour se reconstruire, pour avoir un corps et une âme en état de marche ?

* * *

Il avait cru que l'étape la plus douloureuse serait de sortir du déni, il avait tort. Sortir du silence l'était encore plus. De même que vivre avec les souvenirs, la peur qui le paralysait jours après jours.

* * *

Il n'osait plus sortir de chez lui le soir, l'obscurité le terrifiait. Il s'habillait souvent en couleurs sombres, pour se fondre dans la masse, se fondre dans la nuit et devenir invisible. Malgré ses écouteurs et sa capuche rabattue au maximum, il était à l'affût du moindre bruit, d'une personne suspecte. D'un homme. Son cœur s'emballait quand il apercevait une silhouette. Il y avait des fois où il se cachait derrière des voiture, où il rebroussait chemin ou qu'il se mettait à courir pour s'échapper. Il aimerait arrêter d'avoir peur.

* * *

Il souhaitait néanmoins tomber amoureux, pour se prouver que son âme n'était pas totalement cassée, que son cœur était encore en état de marche. Tom ne l'avait tout de même pas détruit à ce point-là ? Mais pour cela, il fallait se rapprocher d'un homme, ressentir autre chose que du dégoût, pouvoir toucher quelqu'un autre que sa mère ou son père. Impossible, utopique. Peut-être resterait-il à jamais seul ? Tomber amoureux n'était pas encore dans sa liste de projets faisables.

* * *

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Ils étaient sortis sur la terrasse, Draco avait trop chaud et Harry avait besoin de prendre l'air, ils fumaient leurs clopes en se balançant au rythme des basses. Draco fixa longuement le brun, il commençait à le trouver beau.

« Juste un baiser. » dit Draco.

Harry s'approcha et ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement celles du Draco.

« Juste un. » répéta Harry en lui souriant.

C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'ils se croisaient, peut-être était-ce le destin, ou le karma. Peut-être que Draco le prendrait dans ses bras la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, juste pour voir l'effet que ça ferait.

* * *

Un jour, Tom lui avait envoyé un message. Pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il aimait une fille, qu'il était triste pour Draco, et que leur relation n'avait été qu'un amas de regret mais qu'il était à nouveau heureux. Sale moldu.

Sans trop savoir comment il avait réussi à garder son calme, Draco lui avait demandé s'il était seulement conscient de ce qu'il lui avait fait, si Tom savait à quel point il avait cassé Draco. Et quel nom donnait-il à un rapport sexuel sans consentement, car leur relation n'avait été que **ça**.

Et Tom avait tout nié.

* * *

Ou il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir subi **ça**. Il aurait dû se débattre... mais la peur le paralysait, Tom le bloquait dans la chambre, Tom exerçait une pression mentale.

En fait, Tom n'aurait jamais du faire **ça**. C'était tout.

* * *

Ses yeux balayaient la foule avec avidité, il voulait **le** trouver. Son cœur sursautait chaque fois qu'il apercevait une masse de cheveux bruns, mais ce n'était jamais Harry. Triste ? C'était un bien grand mot. Déçu, convenait plus. Il aurait aimer croiser Harry.

* * *

Viendrait le moment où il prendrait son courage à deux mains, où il combattrait le souvenir de Tom qui planait au dessus de lui, où il parlerait à des personnes compétentes. Et il espérait arrêter d'avoir peur.

Non, en fait, il arrêterait d'avoir peur pour de bon.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Pour le titre, j'ai fais un jeu de mot entre "sortir de silence" qui veut dire qu'on dit a été victime d'un abus et qu'on le dit (ouais, c'est pas français). Et "sortir des ténèbres" en rapport avec le tatouage des Mangemorts, genre on dit la Marque des Ténèbres, sortir du silence, sortir des Ténbères, vous voyez ?

Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir aimé et si vous laissez des reviews, encore merci !

Kinder bueno et dragibus

Edit : je suis malade et chaque review m'empêche de cracher mes poumons. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire


	2. Partie 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les persos et la merveilleuse saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, tout est à Queen Rowling.

Je rappelle que le viol est un crime puni d'une peine d'emprisonnement et la première meuf qui me sort "son corps est un appel au viol gnagnagna", je lui mets une review avec un extrait d'une code pénal. J'ai envie de vous lancer des ****** quand je lis ça !

Bon, je préviens que j'ai un peu fait de la merde, parce que je voulais finir ce texte mais que j'ai plus autant envie d'écrire qu'avant. Mon inspiration, ma motivation sont en berne, et quand je vois que j'ai 1 reviews pour 300 -voire 800 parfois) potentiels lecteurs, beeh, je suis pas contente (pour rester courtoise). Je parle pas pour cet OS en particulier, juste pour tous. Quoique, vous me direz, que quand un auteur publie un livre, il va pas recevoir une gentille lettre d'un lecteur qui va lui dire qu'il a adoré son livre...

A la base, j'avais pas prévu cette suite comme ça... pis, y a eu la vie et ses événements, et ça a donné cette suite. J'espère que vous la trouverez cool

Et je viens de me rendre compte que ST est en lien avec Captain Snape (pour le monde de la nuit et la rencontre avec Harry) et Animadversion (où je reprends la thématique de l'abus).

* * *

Ils s'étaient revus à une autre soirée. Draco s'était un peu senti bête de ressentir une telle joie en voyant Harry, mais peu importe. Dès le début, ils s'étaient isolés sur la terrasse pour se retrouver et parler. Puis, le jeune homme s'était soudainement penché vers Draco, qui ne sut plus comment réagir. Les lèvres et les yeux de Harry semblaient trop près de lui, alors que devait-il faire ? Avait-il le droit de l'embrasser, ou devait-il le repousser ?

« Draco... »

Il se noyait dans le regard de Harry, sa proximité le dérangeait autant qu'elle lui plaisait et dans un élan de folie, il noua ses mains autour de son cou.

* * *

La première fois qu'il avait voulu porté plainte, le commissariat était fermé. Rien n'indiquait les horaires d'ouverture, le parking était désert et pas une âme qui vive à l'horizon. Draco était rentré chez lui, dépité. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, son courage s'effilocha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eût plus envie de mettre les pieds devant un poste de police.  
Se souvenir de Tom était trop dur, alors raconter a l'oral ces un an d'abus serait sans doute trop éprouvant psychologiquement. Il souhaitait oublier tout **ça** et que Tom aille brûler en enfer.

* * *

Le premier rendez-vous avec Harry avait été bizarre. No boyfriend no problem, son mantra. Et voilà qu'il était assis a la terrasse d'un café à attendre son... Comment pouvait-il l'appeler d'ailleurs ? Son petit-ami, il se connaissait à peine. Un ami, ils avaient passé toute une soirée à s'embraser. Un kiss friend, peut-être.  
Quand Harry arriva, Draco senti toute son angoisse se dissoudre, remplacé par quelque chose de plus doux et de plus agréable. Bien sur, il était toujours anxieux mais la présence de Harry le rendait plus calme.

* * *

Des fois, des souvenirs lui revenaient. Il aurait sans doute du les écrire, mais les coucher sur papiers les rendaient tangibles et les ancraient dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec Harry. Quoiqu'il fasse, cela lui rappelait Tom. Manifester des gestes de tendresse l'effrayait, parce que cela finissait toujours avec Tom au dessus de lui. Toucher une autre personne était devenu si dur, et faire du sexe avec Harry complètement absurde, impossible. Pour l'instant, la relation débutait a peine, alors il penserait aux choses fâcheuses une autre fois.

* * *

Il avait lu une étude selon laquelle, ce qu'il avait vécu modifiait les capacités de son cerveau. Comme la concentration, ou le stress. Et il était de plus en plus dissipé, sa mémoire a moyen terme marchait difficilement, et sa boule d'angoisse au fond de son ventre ne s'en allait jamais complètement. Il se sentait si stupide à rapport a Harry. Celui-ci lui apprenait et lui parlait de tas de choses, enrichissait sa culture générale. Sa mémorisation s'était détériorée, en même temps que sa confiance en lui ; il devait tout noter, annoter, que ce soit pour apprendre ses cours ou pour se souvenir d'une anecdote marrante.

* * *

Expliquer son asexualité et les agressions avait été simple et compliqué à la fois. Il n'était pas totalement sûr que Harry ait compris quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti et qu'il ne ressentirait jamais de désir, ou alors ce dernier avait voulu comprendre ce qu'il l'arrangeait. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry était au courant de sa délicate situation et si Draco ne se trompait pas, Harry ne le presserait pas.

* * *

Ses parents devaient être mis au courant, il ne pouvait pas cacher ça éternellement. Parfois, il avait l'impression que c'était écrit son front, que les hommes qui le regardaient lisaient son histoire au fond de ses yeux. A son grand étonnement, c'est son père qui avait été le plus touché. Ses yeux humides devenaient de plus en plus insupportable a regarder a mesure qu'il se confessait.  
Sa mère lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé plus tôt, pourquoi il n'était pas aller porter plainte plus tôt. Draco avait abandonné l'idée de lui expliquer le déni.

"Ça va aller" lui avait dit son père, et Draco lui avait répondu qu'il tuerait de ses propres mains la personne qui lui ferait a nouveau du mal.

* * *

Même si Harry était tolérant et compréhensif, il n'était pas asexuel. Comme la majorité des gens que Draco connaissait, il faisait partie de la catégorie des allosexuels. Harry lui avait dit qu'il serait patient, qu'il attendrait, que ca viendrait naturellement parce que ça faisait partie de la vie. Et si ça ne venait pas? Draco n'avait pas de désir, alors, ça ne viendrait jamais. Il ne différenciait plus le fait d'être forcé a faire du sexe ou de sexer pour faire plaisir a son partenaire, en vérité il n'avait jamais eu le choix.

* * *

Et quand sa condition de mortel, quand la nature allosexuelle de Harry se rappellerait a lui, quand la vague d'hormone le submergerait, quand son sang irriguerait plus son érection que son cerveau, allait-il lui sourire gentiment ou l'épingler sur le lit, comme l'avait fait Tom, comme avait tenté de faire les autres avant lui ? Et quand Draco se souviendrait des mains de Tom sur son corps quand Harry le toucherait, ce dernier allait-il effacer les mauvais souvenirs ou se préoccuper de son seul désir ?

* * *

Il avait peur de se laisser emporter par la fougue, de serrer Harry contre lui et de provoquer son désir. Il rêvait de s'abreuver de baisers et d'être câliné pendant des heures, mais l'idée de se retrouver face à une érection le terrifiait.

* * *

Sortir le soir ne le terrifiait plus, son couteau suisse le rassurait, et dès qu'il pourrait, il prendrait un gel aérosol. S'il n'avait pas pu faire de self-défense cette année, pour la prochaine, il n'avait plus aucune excuse ! Il voulait avancer et combattre ses peurs. Il traînerait peut-être toute sa vie son stress post-traumatique mais hors de question que celui-ci la lui pourrisse !

* * *

Finalement, il s'intégrait bien avec Harry. Il découvrait une relation fondé sur le respect et le consentement, son ami ne lui dictait en aucune façon un comportement à suivre. Il avait moins peur de le toucher, d'être proche de lui – il lui avait même fait visiter sa maison, seul à seul, sans objet à proximité pour se défendre _au cas où._ Et si Harry avait la patiente d'attendre plusieurs mois, ou même un an, alors Draco pourrait peut-être envisager que l'idée de sexer avec lui n'était pas si absurde, il pourrait même penser que le sexe n'était pas quelque chose d'avilissant. Ou alors, il rendrait Harry asexuel.

 **Fin**

* * *

Merci pour celleux qui laisseront des reviews.

Mello


End file.
